cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimatum
|- |'Capital' || Ichi no |- |'Official Languages' || English, Filipino |- |'Government' • Democratic Government | The Presidential Rule of President Joey Legaspi |- |'Team' | Red |- |'Formation' | March 26, 2006 |- |'National Strength' | 6.230(3/26/06) |- |'World Ranking' | 4447 |- |'Area' • Total | 1.407 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 89 Citizens 16 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || Pesos |- | Resources • Connected | Water, Fish, Oil, Lumber, Silver, |} A Democratic Country that seeks to expand its horizons in more ways than a human mind can possibly think of. For those who seek for a link then go here: http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=6605 The Ultimatum Overview of The Ultimatum The Ultimatum is a democratic country... History Formation The Vicuscian Imperium was formed by a few pioneering students from the Ateneo de Manila University; their perceived goal was to establish a unified and orderly government system whose ideals were founded on order, security, and liberty. Logic is tantamount in virtually all legal proceedings, and no room for consistent error is tolerated. The political turmoil and disunity that was prevalent in the Republic of the Philippines triggered this onslaught of ideas, leading our beloved students to their quest of glorious domination. After years of political and social progression, the students emerged as top political figures, and they presented their proposed reforms to the public. Although met with some resistance from radical libertarian groups, along with the Church, their dreams of a glorious empire came true, elevating the once third-world nation into a formidable country worthy of world domination. The resulting Imperium was named after its primary founder's name: Martin Victorino S. Cusi. Iskandrine Separation After some time of independent sovereign rule, Alexander dela Fuente, along with his followers, submitted a petition promulgating the belief that two allied nations, as opposed to one acting alone, were infinitely better equipped to accomplish the daunting task of establishing ultimate confederated world domination. The deliberation and subsequent development of this ideal eventually resulted in the formulation of a formal request for national separation, and on the 19th of February in the year 2006, after much debate and deliberation, the Vicuscian Imperium recognized the sovereignity of what would become one of its foremost allies. Government and Politics Vicuscia rests its strength on a constitutional monarchy with totalitarian qualities. A simple overview of the general chain of command is as follows. ->Democratic vote of the people -> Sectoral Deliberations Court (formalizes the position of a sector/region to be presented to the BoA) -> Central Board of Analysis (analyzes the majority vote, and its ramifications) -> Imperial Senate (inspects the BoA's report, and hosts a vote independent of the people) -> Emperor (inspects the results of both the BoA and the Senate, and formalizes a virtually final decision) As to what the above might suggest, the Emperor's decision is NOT final, and can be overruled by a combined 80% majority vote of the members of the Imperial Senate and the BoA; the probability of this is negligible. Hence, Imperial rule is virtually final. Further appeals may be undertaken, but this will not be taken into detail. The government exerts a rather tight grip on internal affairs, but not to the point of overtly infringing upon civil rights. Rights to privacy are infringed in secret (radio/thermal sweeps, text message filtering), and one is to be summarily detained and processed when he/she is found to be engaging in activities which are derogatory to the Imperium. In a sense, it may be labeled as a 'benevolent dictatorship'. Order, security, and liberty (by this, we mean civil rights) are primary principles. Vicuscia is a tolerant nation, as long as one does not engage in activities that undermine the said principles. Political dissent is tolerated only when conucted in the proper venue, the Ministry of Imperial Reform. Permits for open rallies are extremely difficult to come by, making a formal and more civil approach to petitions more viable than public rallies. Repeated/inefficient/nuisance petitions are duly blacklisted, while those that are deemed logical and efficient are given strenuous tests through various deliberations and scenario simulations. All other forms of dissent outside the Ministry of Imperial Reform are quickly suppressed and nullified; however, given the Empire's first-rate education system, such events are rare, and petty at best. Foreign Relations The Vicuscian Imperium is a member of both the red team and the NPO; we have deemed it beneficial to our nation to join the NPO due to its remarkable efforts in securing order in the Cybernations world. It shares a confederate rule of the Philippine Islands with Iskandrium and Lybertitia. Economy The Vicuscian Imperium steadfastly holds a strong economy. The bulk of its strength is derived from various trades in the NPO; our high standards in the production of Iron and Gems may be thanked for this. Languages English and Filipino are languages spoken by the majority, but a steadily increasing minority sect has become rather proficient with German. The former is primarily used for formal business and legal matters, while the latter is used for everyday conversation. Education Educational standards are top-notch; all citizens are required to be proficient in at least 2 languages. Private schools are unheard of, so as to keep the curriculum uniform and objective. Public schooling is absolutely free, as long as one maintains a stable academic standing. Philosophy and the sciences are Vicuscia's main pursuits, while studies on religion remain optional at no extra cost. The political sciences and its subsequent applications are taught to the youth at the high school level, allowing the youth to understand Imperial rule, thereby motivating them to subjugate themselves to the Imperium not by compulsion, but by their own volition. Subsequent dissenters are investigated by the Ministry of Education, and depending on their findings, the student may be forwarded to the Ministry of Imperial Reform for further analysis, or be reeducated/rehabilitated/corrected through various intellectual methods approved by the Ministry of Education. Religion With regards to the unprecedented progress that the Imperium has had in the fields of science and philosophy, Nontheism has become predominant the predominant 'religion' of the nation, although a handful of die-hard catholics still hold on to their faith. Churches are not exempted from tax collections, and church funds are strictly monitored in order to ensure that the funds go to where they belong. A strict separation of Church (religion) and State is in effect at all times, ensuring the rationality and objectivity of state affairs. Military The military forces of Vicuscia are almost always in plain view of the public; Red Guards are stationed at every intersection and government building in the state. Although science and technology are the primary pursuits of Vicuscia, the people in general know not of the military's involvement in such, but a few military press releases such as this may give them a substantial hint. Conflicts Conflicts * Kelas: Weapons testing - Victory * Lehrevonallena: Engaged for an overtly conspicuous declaration of hostilities against the NPO. - Peace declared. * Abbasid: Territorial expansion - Peace requested by Abbasid, approved. * Euroslavia: NPO-ODN conflict - Peace declared as Euroslavia defected to the NPO. * Welta: Enemy of the State, NPO affairs - ongoing; Imperial forces are to obliterate any signs of rebuilding. * Borman Empire: ODN Nation - ongoing; Hersfold and Prij are assisting its subjugation. The Ultimatum Category:Nations